Бедовый Сыщик (персонаж)
EN:Problem Sleuth __TOC__ Бедовый Сыщик Бедовый Сыщик - циничный протагонист истории Бедовый Сыщик. Он якобы один из многих Бедовых Сыщиков в городе. Приключение начинается с твоего контроля Бедовым Сыщиком, который стоит в центре своего офиса, ожидая твоих команд. Как показано на рисунке, кажется, ему не хватает нескольких рук для своей защиты. Бедовый Сыщик представляется крутым детективом времен сухого закона, получающим звонки от истеричных дам, в то время, как сам он занимается ничегонеделанием за своим столом. У него есть склонность периодически произносить монологе в стиле старых фильмов 30-х годов, что делает немного сложным понимание того, о чем он говорит. В начале игры, Проблемный Сыщик проблемно справляется с простыми заданиями, и тратит много времени на такие действия, как отбивание пальцев о шлакоблок, заворачивание себя в ленту видеокассеты, чтобы походить на мумию,выбрасывание телефона из окна, испражнение на картину клоуна, постройку форта, совершение суицида, и кажется, что он не может достичь чего-то значисого. Он сильно завидует Эйсу Дику, так как Эйс Дик получает все "хорошие дела". Это происходит скорее всего из-за слабых способностей Проблемного Сыщика, или, что более вероятно, потому, что последний запер себя в собственном офисе. Когда вы только начинаете игру в бедового сыщика, кажется вполне очевидным, что проблемный Сыщик вовсе не так успешен, как он считает, либо он просто парень с сильным воображением. Когда вы прогрессируете в игре, и он достигает нескольких победных моментов,поднимая уровень из-за побед в битвах, он оказывается таким же полезным, как и остальные члены команды, и выполняет некоторые полезные действия, нанося эффективные атаки и финальные удары. Другие участники команды Сыщика имеют множество клонов и дубликатов, делающих работу за них, пока они тратят время, выполняя глупые команды и не достигая ничего особенного. У Эйс Дика есть два персонажа, напрямую появившихся из него, Фиеста Эйс Дик и Зомби Эйс Дик. У Проблемного Инспектора много, а точнее, восемь его воображаемых копий, один, превратившийся в Богоподобного Проблемного Инспектора, один ставший Гигантским Чудовищем, второй, пилотирующий Конфетно-Кукурузную меху, четверо мертвый, и остальные, разделяющиеся на множественные варианты себя. У Проблемного Сыщика, однако, нет ни одной версии, произошедшей из него напрямую. Из-за этого его прогресс по игре происходит только из-за его личных действий и его способности использовать миловидность в своих целях. Вместо использования альтер-эго, Бедовый Сыщик использует боевые действия, боевые техники, миловидность и Гамбит-Схему, чтобы участвовать в битвах и решать странную головоломочную хрень. Несмотря на то, что он достаточно откровенный человек, нельзя сказать, что у него нет странностей, к примеру, у него есть нездоровая одержимость каменными бюстами, напоминающими знаменитостей, настолько сильная, что он охотно пытается пожертвовать собой ради их спасения. У него таже есть странная, но довольно понятная одержимость конфетной кукурузой, когда он отказывается кинуть одну из конфет для отвлечения клоунов, когда он сбегал с пирогом на своем Пути Духа. Характеристики Бедового Сыщика: thumb|Характеристики Бедового Сыщика Бедовый сыщик является самым разносторонним и уравновешенным персонажем. Он увлекается фантазированием, несмотря на то, что его воображение используется более тонкими путями, чем полная неадекватность Проблемного Инспектора. Его энергия на среднем уровне, что позволяет ему поднимать большую часть предметов. Наиболее заметной его характеристикой является миловидность, самая большая из характеристик, позволяющая ему участвовать в высокоуровневых задачах, награждающих его мощными способностями. The last of his known stats are an Insulin Level, an Animal Communion Horseshoe, and last but most importantly his Health is represented through a Health Aegis, which is carried on through a Pluck Reliquary that holds Vitality Carats. Адмирал Сыщик Адмирал Сыщик - это мореходная версия Бедового Сыщика. Он носит МЯТНОКОНФЕТНЫЙ МИТРИЛЬНЫЙ КИТЕЛЬ, который ему дал Будущий Проблемный Инспектор. Конфетно-Кукурузный Вампир Конфетно-кукурузный Вампир - Бедовый Сыщик это альтер-эго Бедового Сыщика, появляющееся, когда Бедовый Сыщик использует свою схему гамбита. В обновлении от 31 октября Бедовый Сыщик, Эйс Дик и Проблемный Инспектор получают тыкву для схемы и вырезают свои схемы гамбита в ее загадочной мякоти. Бедовый Сыщик трансформируется в Конфетно-кукурузного Вампира и получает невероятную добавку к скорости, позволяющую ему двигаться очень быстро, выглядя при этом, как пятно,из-за чего он легко избегает смущающих жгутиков ДМК (хотя шквала клоунов было достаточно, чтобы победить его). Это стоило ему защиты, которая была несколько ниже, чем у его товарищей. Истоки: Конфетно-кукурузный Вампир был впервые упомянут, когда Бедовый Сыщик был все ещё заперт в своем ОФИСЕ. В попытке отпугнуть своего заклятого врага КЛАССНОГО ДЕТЕКТИВА Проблемный Сыщик использовал КОНФЕТНУЮ КУКУРУЗУ в качестве вампирских зубов и впихнул свое лицо прямо напротив дыр в стене Классного Детектива, пугая его. Классный Детектив позже попытается повторить его действие, но к сожалению счастью, этот жадный оболтус съест свою прекрасную маскировку к тому моменту. Candy Corn Vampire's Statistics: The Candy Corn Vampire has a very high speed stat, and moderate defense and strength stats. The Candy Corn Vampire gave Problem Sleuth access to the Armistyx technique, allowing him temporary use of Death's beloved Scythe. The following onslaught of attacks were kick-ass enough to destroy one of DMK's health bars single-handedly, as well as demolishing the weapon he was using in the process. Unfortunately, DMK's Vexatious Glower caught Problem Sleuth unawares, and the Candy Corn Vampire was no more. However, had Problem Sleuth not used the Teaspoon Scythe, the battle against DMK wouldn't have taken so incredibly long. Избранный Властитель Chosen Arbiter is Problem Sleuth's Ultimate Form. He has large white wings, and wears a gladiator's chest plate. His primary weapon is called Tectrix of the Arbitor, aka: Tectrixcalibur. He also uses the Smith Corona Blotspitter given to him by the Demimonde Semigoddess. He uses it to type one rather upleasant note to DMK. He then loads the scathing document into the Blotspitter's cartridge and uses Pax Probliscum. Origins: Problem Sleuth was first called to use his diplomatic skills to unite The Four Kingdoms. In the last chapters of Problem Sleuth, the Chosen Arbiter is summoned to combat Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. During the final Comb Rave called Sepulcritude, the resplendent light of divine pulchritude consumes Problem Sleuth's spirit and causes him to ascend to Arbiter status. Fate: His power comes from the bottle of Ink of Squid Pro Quo that has the innocuous double of a sheath for his Tetrixcalibur. When the ink bottle runs out after his flip out, CA unleashes a conflagration of all-consuming holy charisma. The charm spreads throughout the cosmos and delivers the final blow to Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. The Chosen Arbiter gains the title Champion of Pulchritude for saving the universe. CA turns back into his normal Sleuth self after his Pulchritude is drained. Прыткий Ухажер Прыткий Ухажер - это джентльмен среднего роста, похожий на Бедового Сыщика. Когда взволнован, он покручивает свои усы, иногда заставляя их возгореться. Он владеет Личной Простофилярной Линзой. В какой-то момент Ухажер попал в рукопашную схватку между Мобстером Кингпином и Фиеста Эйсом Диком и был смят из-за своих усилий. К счастью, он поправился. Ухажер довольно увлечен Истеричной Дамочкой. Он злит ТММК резиновым мячиком и камушками, пусть и безуспешно. Боевые Техники Throughout the adventure, Problem Sleuth garners a multitude of Battle Techniques and Combat Operandi. His well-rounded versatility gives him reach in all aspects, allowing him to be a hard-boiled detective mowing down bad guys with high-powered weaponry or deal an imaginative assault using a touch of silliness combined with candy, which is lethal on the imaginary plane. To top it off, his biggest strength is his Pulchritude, which is highly useful in of dealing with all kinds of weird puzzle shit. It's range of utility gives him even greater reach in all aspects, including destruction. * : To keep the peace, Problem Sleuth fires his Tommy Gun at enemies. It's much more peaceful when the other side is dead. See Sleuth Diplomacy. * Sleuth Diplomacy Lvl 2: - Using a Window and his Tommy Gun, Problem Sleuth "Considers both sides of the argument" by having Ace Dick fire his Machine Gun through the Window. See Fair Shake. * Sleuth Diplomacy Lvl 5: - Combined with two other Ace Dicks, Problem Sleuth fires a furious stream of lead. * : - Problem Sleuth drops his weapons and uses his average Vim to deal physical damage through use of kicks and punches. This assault was enough to defeat most of the Cultural Rainbow. * Auto-Parry - : Problem Sleuth can avoid attacks by rolling out of the way, or use it offensively to move to a more strategic position. * : By paying 3000 spondulicks, Problem Sleuth can summon Buttermilk Stubbs, Ramblin' Jackson, and Molasses Fatts, who then assault foes with musical instruments. See Brass Tacks. * : By paying the fee, 3500 spondulicks, Problem Sleuth can summon Henry Clay to wipe out massive amounts of enemies who are causing "Discord in the political atmosphere." * : After Hysterical Dame takes too much damage and the Clemency Owl is filled, this attack can be used. Problem Sleuth pulls out several knives to which he can use to slice enemies. They also provide a little utility, as they are more than capable of cutting power cords. See Trusty Knives. * : Allows Problem Sleuth to summon Death from his "macabre realm". So far, he has struck a deal with Death, and received Death's Scythe. It's unknown as to what Death gets in return for usage of the Scythe. See Armistyx. * Gambit Schema - : Using a Schema Pumpkin, Problem Sleuth can transform into the Candy Corn Vampire.Additionally, with the Scythe from Death, Problem Sleuth used it's exaggerated Dual Nature to launch a combo attack, dealing immense amounts of damage to DMK until he attacked with the very tasty and dignified Tea Spoon Scythe followed up by a self-destructive (To the Scythe) A-BOMB Scythe. * : Problem Sleuth can expend a few units of Elf Tears and Weasel Snot to summon the Weasel King, who flips the fuck out to deal damage. * with Four Kingdoms: After negotiating a diplomatic truce between the four kingdoms, Problem Sleuth can commune with them to summon four warriors. They ended up taking about five chapters to finally reach DMK's hat, and that was more or less by accident. * : This summon does nothing as Moe is completely useless. * : Poison Pen Letter - Using the Smith Corona Blotspitter, Problem Sleuth sends an Unpleasant note to his adversary. * : Pax Probliscum - It's beginning entails loading the Smith Corona Blotspitter with his Unpleasant note, and preparing to unleash the most binding resolution in the history of Problem Sleuth while posing intensely next to a mountain in a rainstorm. Its goal is a "cessation of hostilities for the mutual advancement and prolonged commitment to the furtherance of harmonious relations among soveriegn parties." One shot is enough to take down an entire Health Bar. * : Sepulchritude - The most powerful attack in the universe. Requires a Level 8 Impetus Comb. Annihilates everything in a furious purge of charm, including Problem Sleuth himself. As such, Problem Sleuth considers and belays using this attack several times. It's execution allows Problem Sleuth to gain incredible power through the use of diplomacy. Glowing an olive green, he dons a set of armor, a wreath around his hat, and a pair of wings, enabling him to easily deal incredible damage to a nigh-indestructible third form DMK. Through this he has access to other powerful techniques. Refer to the category Sepulchritude for the entire description. * : The Weasel King communes and merges with Problem Sleuth, the Chosen Arbitor, and Problem Sleuth can aggress Health Bars directly, slashing through multiples in one strike. See Final Flip Out. Problem Sleuth's true and final attack is enabled when he runs out of his ammunition for his Tectrixcalibur, the Ink of Squid Pro Quo. The massive pulchritude built up inside him releases and the true Sepluchritude begins, causing the entire universe to experience his personal charm. Problem Sleuth, by the mettle of his personal charm alone, saves the universe. Инвентарь Problem Sleuth has five general inventory slots to hold items. He also has a coat pocket and a hat for extra space, and a slot to wield a weapon. Any item placed in that slot will be used in the manner of a weapon, as he attempted to wield his flask, and smashed himself upside the head. His hat, however, has been reserving four pieces of the "precious" candy corn. If you manage to hold onto all four of the Candy Corn, you can add the final touch to his Candy Corn Vampire Gambit Schema, granting you an incredible boost in stats. The four pieces of Candy Corn are also needed to deal a final blow to Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, so you can't use any of them if you want to complete the game. If you manage to lose one you may as well reset and start all over. Homestuck Панцирник Среднего Роста, который на самом деле не Сыщик Не дайте себя одурачить этими Панцирниками разных пропорций в Openbound, они не Команда Сыщиков на самом деле или, скорее, их версии в альтернативной вселенной. Категория:Вампиры Категория:Протагонисты/Союзники Бедового сыщика